Delicioso Family
The Delicioso Family is a (predominantly) Italian family. Most of family consist of chefs, cooks, bakers, or generally people who just love food. Creativity also plays a large role in the members of the Delicioso family's lives; many of them like to experiments with food and creates strange flavors, such as the "Paris Petal Pizza", served exclusively at the Delicioso Restaurant around Millard High. Besides the location near the school, there are various Delicioso restaurants scattered all across the world. The Delcioso's also have a rivalry with the Russo's. Ernesto Delicioso Ernesto Delicioso is Gino's father and Jemma's husband. He finds his family to be irritating and annoying so he dislikes being with his family. For this reason, he doesn't work at any Delicioso restaurant; he works as a plumber. In his spare time he likes to do Flamenco dancing. Jemma Delicioso Jemma Delicioso is Gino's mother and Ernesto's wife. She is blind as a bat without her glasses and is also deathly allergic to tomatoes. Therefore, she cannot enter any Delicioso restaurant without the thought that she may not be able to come back out alive. She is a teacher of Flamenco dancing and has even taught her husband a few moves. Gino Delicioso :See: Gino Delicioso Gino Delicioso is a renowned master Italian chef. He has crossed the globe and spent a fortune in his search for special sauces, exotic spices and forbidden cheese. He now teaches Cooking at Millard High RP. He is very aggressive when it comes to cooking, and if the students make mistakes he often cusses them out in Italian or even goes to violent matters. For this reason, the principal has the nurse sneak medication into his coffee for him to be calmer. Stephinia Delicioso :See also: Stephinia Delicioso Stephinia Delicioso is an excellent musician and also a chef. She is Gino's partner and moved around the globe to set up their new businesses, the Pizzerias. She trains all the new employees to the new businesses when they set them up. When her and Gino decided to move to the town Millard High is in, Gino got a job at the school and Stephinia got a job working on the team, particually writing songs, for an upcoming classical singer. They have had 2 successful albums and were working on the third when Gino became mentally unwell. She briefly replaced him as the Cookery teacher at Millard High. May Delicioso "Tomato" May is Charlie, Adelina, and Adalina's mother and Matteo's wife. She runs the restaurant that her two daughters work at. May is also enemies with her sister-in-law, Jemma. They're enemies because May doesn't know that Jemma is allergic to tomatoes; she just thinks that Jemma doesn't come into her restraurants to avoid her. To prevent fights, they have to sit at opposite ends of the table during family gatherings. Matteo Delicioso Matteo Delicioso is Charlie, Adelina, and Adalina's mother and May's husband. He loves everyone in his family and spending time with them. He also likes puns and telling his jokes at family gatherings, but is quite oblivious to the rivalry between Jemma and his wife. Charlie Delicioso Charlie Delicioso is Gino's cousin. He is a baker and makes all of the deserts at one of the Delicioso family restaurants. However, his true passion is Chinese food and he even created a Chinese Cake. His cakes are very expensive, but most customers agree that each cake is well worth the cost. Charlie also loves gossip and is dating a sushi chef named Hisao Watanabe. Adalina Delicioso Adalina Delicioso is Charlie's little sister and Adelina's twin sister. She is a waitress at one of the Delicioso restaurants. She is enthusiastic in everything she does and is always trying to brighten up her customers' days. She's absolutely thrilled to have a gay brother because that means they can go shopping together since, according to Adalina, Adelina is "bad at shopping. Adalina really likes Triple-A batteries for some reason. Both sisters are huge fans of the Italian band Il Volo. Adelina Delicioso Adelina Delicioso is Charlie's little sister and Adalina's twin sister. She is a waitress at one of the Delicioso restaurants. Often depressed for no reason, it's hard to catch her when she's not crying. This causes her to not be a very good at waiting tables. However, she can easily be cheered up with some delicious food. When she's eating, all of her troubles are forgotten. Both sisters are huge fans of the Italian band Il Volo. Gallery -Under Construction- Trivia *Their surname, "Delicioso", is of Spanish origin, despite the fact that the family is mainly from Italy. Category:Characters With Shared Control Category:Families Category:Potterfan1997's Characters Category:MySims Characters